The account of Lady Eleanora
by zingamaroo
Summary: What goes on in Pherae Manse when Eliwood is gone?The events of Fire Emblem as Lady Eleanora (Eliwood's mother) sees them. Credit to Ivanfanatic for the journal idea.


*~* Author's Note: I do not own Fire Emblem. Nintendo and Intelligent Systems do. I also do not own Lady Eleanora, Eliwood, Hector or any other characters mentioned here. I know a lot of people have done journals for Fire Emblem, and I really wanted to try it. It's very fun! I don't mean to copy anyone here. I wanted to do Lady Eleanora because she's not in the game very much, so I thought htat would leave a lot of room for creativity. P.S Rating and Reviewing will make Jaffar happy! And you don't want Jaffar unhappy. Jaffar: *pulls out two Killing Edges* ^_^ Enjoy!!  
  
~*~  
  
The Diary of Lady Elenora Entry# 1  
An introduction seems to be in order. I am Lady Elenora, wife of the Marques of Pherae, Lord Elbert. He's staring at me as write this. He's so cute with his little moustache and sunken cheekbones. Mr. Marques is reading over my shoulder and has now has the sudden urge to look in a mirror. Teheehee!  
  
Oh! Here comes my son Eliwood. My pride and my joy. He looks exactly like his father. He didn't inherit any of my dazzling looks. No purple hair OR purple eyes. Nor my charm neither– he's in a league all his own, ladies.  
  
As I was saying. I live here, in Pherae Manse, also home to my many servants, cooks, butlers, maids and of course, knights. Lowen is our cook/cavalier. How he manages to cook with his hair in his eyes is beyond me. His father was the chef to the King, and his father before him. It's kind of a heritage. I wonder if they all had shaggy turquoise hair and clashing amber armor. He may as well be colorblind. Brown armor and neon blue hair? It's enough to make me gag. One of these days I'm going to trim his bangs while he sleeps.  
  
"Lady Elenora? Are you doing alright?" Isadora is one of our paladins. She's is very kind and courteous, and is one of my most trusted friends and defenders. She's the only female paladin. Who else can I gossip with? Hehehe. She's been entrusted by Eli and Bertie to look after me. "Lowen! Practice your javelin throws! Isadora! Practice your axe swings!" Marcus barks orders at everyone here. He's the oldest (male) paladin here. Apparently that has gone to his head. "Lady Elenora! You should not be writing!" Marcus barks. "And why not?" I answer sweetly "Ladies should not be writing! Have a servant do it for you blablabla." . . . He walks off in mid-sentence a little too often for my liking. Okay...Marcus. He's rather old; I'd say he's ready to retire. He's very loyal to our family, especially my little Eli. He's like a grandfather to him I'd say. He says he's going to look after Eliwood and even Eliwood's son. Phft. Like THAT'S going to happen.  
  
I probably should go now. The kitchen is smoking and Marcus has locked himself in a closet. Isadora's staring out a window, muttering someone's name. Bertie's still in front of a mirror and Eli's ego was injured when he read that part when I mocked his 'heir-producing' ability. Ugh. It would be SO nice if they would just go on an adventure or something. Leave me in peace! ~*~Lady Eleanora, wife and mother~*~  
  
Entry# 2  
Remember when I said it'd be nice if Eli would go on an adventure or something? I spoke too soon. He went out to meet with Hector a few days ago. He just got back, and he's been talking about all his heroic adventures. He ran into a gang of brigands and managed to single-handedly defeat them all. I don't doubt him there – ickle Eli sure has some skill with the blade. For his coming of age ceremony when he was thirteen, we had a rapier made especially for him. He gets his skill from his father.  
  
Then his story got a little hard to believe. He rescued a girl from the brigands, who was "an unconscious beauty with pale, blue-green hair, as lovely as the sky." He carried the girl back to a fortress and ran into a traveling band of mercenaries. Their leader was a "striking" girl named Lyndis. Apparently she is the granddaughter of the Marques of Caelin. The girl he rescued was a dancer named Ninian and she had a younger brother. Lyndis' band of mercenaries consisted of a tactician, one shy Pegasus Knight, a young bard, a cheery archer, a lip locked fighter, an annoying cleric, a brooding mage, one serious cavalier and another perverted one. He wanted to join "Lyndis' Legions" but she turned him down. Ouch! Eli then contented himself with contacting each of the different Marquises in Elibe to ask them to stay neutral in the conflict. In doing so, he has to stay out as well. He's been pouting about that lately. Poor dear, I thought he was used to rejection by now.  
  
I'll end it here. A commotion has erupted in the main lobby. Duty calls! ~*~Lady Eleanora, wife and mother. ~*~  
  
Entry# 3 Ugh. Remember when I said Eliwood went to meet Hector? It turns out, Eliwood didn't actually meet Hector. He was late getting out there, and then he got distracted by the unconscious chick and "Lyndis' Legions". He never actually met with Hector. Hector just dropped by to pay a visit – a very angry visit. He's been yelling at Eliwood for quite some time now. Now he's pummeling the crap out of him. Sigh. Boys will be boys! Besides, they've been sparring since they were young. Eliwood's won 14, lost 12 and tied 4 times. Hector's got quite a head start since he's been whapping Eliwood with his fists, but now he's bringing out the big axe: the Wolf Beil. Eli's got his rapier, which does well against axes. . . Hector swings and misses. Eli bops him on the head with his rapier. . . Yep, Eli won. Hector doesn't care though. He's still angry. Hector: I can't believe you didn't show up! Eliwood: Hector, I'm really sor- Hector: We're best friends, Eliwood! My axe nearly rusted over I waited so long! Eliwood: I'm sorry! I got sidetracked because of this girl I met – Hector: A girl?!? Eliwood: Well, two, actually. Hector: Well that changes everything! What were they like? . . . And I'm going to stop listening. Eliwood's explaining what happened to him in great detail. Great detail involves . . . never mind. Use your imagination. Hector is probably going to believe him, especially since the story involves girls. They're both at that marriageable age, and they act like a pair of pre-pubescent teens discussing classmates over a pint. Am I the only one that finds his story a little hard to believe?  
I'll go consult Isadora. Let's see what she thinks. ~*~Lady Eleanora, wife and mother. ~*~  
  
Entry #4  
  
Bad news. There's been certain . . . politics, I guess, going on around Elibe. There's been talk of rebellion, of breaking away. Elibe has encountered millennia of peace since the dragons were driven from the continent. The eight sections of the continent were named after the eight heroes who drove the dragons from the earth. I know the story well; I used to tell it to little Eliwood when he was young.  
  
Anyways, there's been great dissent, so my husband Bertie is heading out to Laus tomorrow afternoon. The sad part is he doesn't know when he'll be back. That's how serious it is. I'm starting to guess he may never be back. I should understand this. Eliwood does, but I cannot. I cannot bear the idea of being away from Bertie so long. An hour, a day, even a minute is hard to bear. To have him away for a year would cause me to shatter. He's promised to write everyday if possible. I will miss him very much, as will Eliwood. He is the spitting image of his father, so I will rely on him to take care of me.  
  
I think I'm going to go cry now. *Sniff* . . . Lady Eleanora, *sniffle* WIFE *sob* and mother *sniffle*  
  
Entry # 5  
Elbert has been gone for over a month. Each day, he has written me a letter. While they are not very interesting, mainly about what he had for dinner or something similar, they ease the pain in my heart. Eliwood reads them quite often as well. This ordeal has been quite hard on the both of us, but it is far from over.  
  
It's even affecting the staff. Isadora's beau, a strapping young lad named Harken, has accompanied Bertie to Laus. She's been crying since he left. I know how she must feel. Sometimes, we cry together and comfort one another. A large group of our finest troops have left the castle, except for Lowen, Marcus, Isadora and some nameless others. Bertie must have known how dangerous it was when he left, for he took nearly a legion of men.  
  
I must go find some band-aids – even writing his nickname is getting painful. ~*~Lady Eleanora, MIA wife but still a mother. ~*~  
  
Author's Note: That's all for now! I'll update later, okay? ^_^ Isadora and Eleanora: WAHHHHHHHHHHH! A/N: Errr, maybe reviewing will cheer them up. Later! 


End file.
